Pocket Like You Stole It 1
Pocket Like You Stole It #1 is the first issue of the Rick and Morty comic series' spin-off Rick and Morty: Pocket Like You Stole It. It was released on July 5, 2017. Synopsis Rick and Morty: Pocket Like You Stole It is a new comic book miniseries based on the popular swim television series and inspired by the Pocket Mortys mobile game! In this five-issue series, Morty is on a quest to free himself (and all the other Mortys) from the clutches of Ricks, who collect Mortys and force them to battle one another for schmeckles and glory. Along the way, he’ll discover the grisly history of Morty battling, the dastardly lengths that Ricks are willing to stoop to in order to win, and perhaps… the strength in himself that’s needed to free the Mortys once and for all? Plot Morty Smith (C-594) and Mer-Morty lie in a pit as the words "The Agony of Freedom - Day 14" appear. C-594 awakes and leaves the pit in order to find food and water for the dying Mer-Morty. Upon leaving the pit, C-594 runs through the forest and, upon seeing prepackaged snacks hanging off of a tree, leaps up for them, and is shot with a Morty Manipulator Chip by Rick Sanchez (C-594), wearing a huntkng uniform. Rick proceeds to drag C-594 along the ground in a mesh net, berating him for his idiocy in having fallen for such a trap. C-594 attempts to explain that he was merely trying to find food for Mer-Morty, but realises that Rick would capture him if he reveals his presence and decides against it. Elsewhere, Mer-Morty dies. Rick brings C-594 back to his bunker in which he keeps his Pocket Mortys. It is revealed in dialogue that C-594 is this Rick's Morty, who has been consistently running away due to his being unable to win a Morty battle. While Rick proceeds to attempt opening a sphere containing a miniature Morty, C-594 chews through the net and escapes. As C-594 flees, he realises that his Morty Manipulator Chip (which had been shocking him) is loose, and removes it. C-594 dashes away from Rick around a corner and into a closet, where he encounters Ants in my Eyes Morty, who has additionally been attempting to escape. The two run down the hall where Rick spots them and walks away. C-594 assumes that he has gone "to take a poop" and returns with Ants in my Eyes Morty to Rick's "zoobliette" in order to free the Pocket Mortys. Rick arrives holding a shotgun, and asks Ants in my Eyes Morty to climb into a cage, which he does, while giving C-594 permission to run away. Rick then tells C-594 that he can take the Pocket Mortys with him. C-594 removes Ants in my Eyes Mortys's Morty Manipulator Chip, causing him to bleed to death. The Pocket Mortys present assume that C-594 must be an "Evil Morty", a tearful C-594 refutes that he is not, pointing out a caged Perhaps Evil Morty as proof. Holding Rick at gunpoint, C-594 christens himself "Plain Morty" until he can find something he's good at. Escaping the bunker and subsequently sprinting through the woods, Plain Morty vows to find somewhere he can go where he can "just be Morty" and "find myself", as he comes across a group of lazing Mortys. Characters Major Characters * Rick Sanchez (C-594) * Morty Smith (C-594) * Mer-Morty * Ants in my Eyes Morty Minor Characters * Slick Morty * Cyclops Morty * Hippie Morty * Aqua Morty * Robot Morty * Cowboy Morty * Evil Morty * Exo-Alpha Morty * Spooky Morty * Two Cat Morty * Hipster Morty * Old Morty * Spork Morty * Blue Shirt Morty * Veiny Morty * Jerry Morty * Cap'n Morty * No Mercy Morty * Tubby Morty Deaths * Mer-Morty * Ants in my Eyes Morty Gallery Free Comic Book Day preview PLYSI 1 fcbd pg1.jpg PLYSI 1 fcbd pg2.jpg PLYSI 1 fcbd pg3.jpg PLYSI 1 fcbd pg4.jpg Development art Marc Ellerby issue 1 cover progress sketch.jpg Marc Ellerby issue 1 cover progress inks.jpg Marc Ellerby issue 1 cover progress colors.jpg PLYSI 1 Sara Richard SDCC cover.jpg|Original painting of SDCC 2017 variant cover. John Allison variant cover.png Miscellaneous PLYSI issue 1 Jetpack Comics Forbidden Planet Exclusive.jpg |Jetpack Comics/Forbidden Planet Exclusive, Wubba-Lubba Variant Trivia *Each issue comes with Pocket Mortys cutout cards in the back of every issue. * This issue marks the first appearance of Slick Morty prior to his animated debut in "Tales From the Citadel". External links *Amazon *Entertainment Weekly - "'Rick and Morty' comic will be based on mobile game 'Pocket Mortys'" *Comicsverse - "RICK AND MORTY: POCKET LIKE YOU STOLE IT: Creative Team Interview" Site navigation Category:Pocket Like You Stole It issues